Ami Koshimizu
Ami Koshimizu (小清水 亜美; born February 15, 1986 in Kokubunji, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal, Ryūko Matoi in Kill la Kill and Tenma Tsukamoto in School Rumble. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Shizuri Mugino *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Loutier Trum/Ludie *Black Bullet (2014) - Miori Shiba *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Kallen Stadtfeld, Inoue *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Kallen Stadtfeld *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Miranda Lotto *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Caren Hortensia *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Caren Hortensia *Freezing (2011) - Ingrid Bernstein *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Tsuruhime *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Shuri Furuya (ep11) *Hyōka (2012) - Midori Yamanishi *Jormungand (2012) - Schokolade *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Ryūko Matoi *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2014) - Natsumi Tokugawa (Fake Morisamaa; ep8) *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Sasami, Woman (ep23) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Sasami *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Yukiko Amagi *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal: Season III (2016) - Makoto Kino/'Sailor Jupiter' *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Anemone *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Ranko (ep29) *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Tsuruhime *Servamp (2016) - Wrath (ep9) *Soul Eater NOT! (2014) - Shaula Gorgon 'Anime Shorts' *Freezing (2011) - Ingrid Bernstein 'Movies' *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Yui Uehara *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (2009) - Anemone 'OVA' *AIKa ZERO (2009) - Aika Sumeragi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Kallen Stadtfeld *Ikkitōsen: Western Wolves (2019) - Musashi Shinmen *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012) - Tsukasa (ep1) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Yukiko Amagi Video Games 'Video Games' *A Certain Magical Index (2011) - Shizuri Mugino *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Anemone *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Luca Truelywaath *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Kallen Stadtfeld *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Holo *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Anemone *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Queen *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2015) - Tamsoft *Persona 4 (2008) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yukiko Amagi *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Yukiko Amagi *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Tsuruhime *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Tsuruhime *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Fenimor Xelhes *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Ayn Felice *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Musse Egret, Claire Rieveldt *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Musse Egret, Claire Rieveldt *XenobladeX (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors